Surrender
by liloweewoah
Summary: What would you do if you had the chance to finally be with someone who cared for you more than you cared for yourself? Would you be willing to surrender yourself to love? Fate may work in many ways but fate only has one goal: to connect you to something that you were obviously supposed to come across. For Scott McCall, fate has something planned for him that could change his life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Surrender**_

Are you the type of person who believes in love at first sight? Are you the type of person who expects so much of the opposite sex when it comes to being in a relationship? Do you prefer to have the title of 'girlfriend or boyfriend' or are you okay with just being told that you're in a 'dating' phase? Do you have such high expectations when it comes to relationships? Are you expecting a fairytale relationship?

Seventeen year-old Esme Navarro let out a sigh. She was only seventeen and getting ready to start her senior year at Beacon Hills high school. She had far too much to worry about then wanting to be in a relationship. But honestly, Esme wanted to at least know what it really felt like to be in a relationship with someone. She wanted to see if there was such a thing as love at first sight.

She had been in relationships that could be considered puppy love. Her very first boyfriend, a douche to say the least, had broken up with her to be with her then best friend. It was a short relationship, but what irked her the most was the whole best friend scenario. Now here she was a girl, who for a majority of her first two years had gone unnoticed.

Taking a look in the mirror, Esme slipped her cardigan over her black t-shirt that had been tucked into her jeans. Making sure that her outfit was okay, she combed her waist-length black hair, which happened to be red at the ends of her hair. Grabbing her backpack, she walked out of her bedroom. She found her sister, Alena, downstairs in the kitchen with her boyfriend, Derek Hales. The two had been dating for about two years going on three years. Alena was in college pursuing a career as a doctor.

"Good morning, Emmy." Derek said as she sat beside him.

"Morning." She said as Alena pushed a plate of pancakes towards her.

"I've got a midterm today so I can't drop you to school, Emmy. Derek said he'd drop you to school." Alena told her.

"Okay." Esme said as she looked over at Derek, "What do you got planned today?"

"Oh you know the usual." He said.

"I actually don't know what your usual is." She said.

"It's called making sure everyone here is safe." He said as he and Esme chuckled.

"And you get paid to do that?" Esme asked.

"Well no… but…" Derek started to say before Alena cut him off.

"Leave him alone, Emmy and eat your breakfast. You can't be late for school." Alena said as Esme ate her food quickly.

Esme got up after she finished her food and walked over to the sink where she left her plate. She would wash all of the dishes after she finished volunteering at the hospital. Heading to the bathroom that was downstairs, she brushed her teeth before grabbing her backpack and saying goodbye to Alena. Within a few minutes, Derek and Esme were on their way to Beacon Hills High School

 _Beacon Hills High School…_

Derek dropped Esme off in front of the Beacon Hills High School entrance. Esme took her seatbelt off before opening the passenger door to get outside. "Text me if you need me to pick you up later." Derek said as Esme nodded her head, "Have a good day, Emmy!" Esme shut the car door before making her way towards the building. Neither she nor Derek had noticed the questioning eyes of two familiar people, who were watching them. Esme turned back to wave to Derek before she walked into the high school.

Scott McCall turned to look at his best friend, Stiles Stilinski. They had always been inseparable since they were little. That wasn't important right though. They had known Derek since the very first moment that Scott had turned into a werewolf. He was the one who had helped make the transition easier for Scott. The thing that they, or Scott to be more specific, was the girl who Derek had just dropped off to school. He wondered who she was and why Derek was dropping her off to school. "Who was that girl that Derek was dropping off to school?" Scott asked as Stiles turned his head to the girl walking into the building.

"That girl?" He asked as Scott nodded his head, "How do you not know her, Scott? We've been in the same classes with her since we were little. AND you live next door to her! Your windows look directly at each other."

"I'm sorry I don't remember her at all." Scott said.

"Dude that's Esme Navarro." Stiles said as Scott tried to remember who she was.

"And Derek knows her how?" Scott asked as they headed towards the school entrance.

"He's been dating her sister for over two years. Dude seriously none of this is ringing a bell at all." Stiles said as Scott shook his head, "I swear sometimes you can be so oblivious to the obvious."

Stepping into the hallway, Esme felt a wave of nerves rush through her body. She felt like she was walking into this hall for the very first time. Walking over to her locker, she opened it and grabbed the first two textbooks that she would need for class. She hoped that this semester would be a good one. Preparing for college was a scary thought but here she was looking at options of where she would want to go. Scott and Stiles entered the school greeting everyone they knew on their way to their lockers. When they were approaching Scott's locker, his eyes caught a glimpse of the girl who Derek had dropped off this morning. They linked eyes for a few minutes before the girl blushed and closed her locker door. She walked away quickly.

 _ **Flashback  
Two years ago…**_

 _ **Scott McCall walked into his English class and took the seat next to a girl with long black hair that was in a high ponytail. He looked around to see if maybe he had missed seeing someone he knew in the class. But after looking around for a few minutes, he realized that he was the only one in this English class. Pulling out his notebook, he turned his attention to the girl next to him. If he were going to survive this class, he would at least have to befriend someone. "Hey I don't think we've ever met, I'm Scott." He said as the girl turned to look at him.**_

 _ **She blushed before saying, "Hi, I'm Esme."**_

" _ **It's nice to meet you." Scott said offering his hand to her.**_

" _ **Nice to meet you too." She said shaking his hand, "You're on the lacrosse team right?"**_

" _ **Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked.**_

" _ **I've been to most of your games. You've pretty good." She said as he felt his cheeks blush a little bit.**_

" _ **Thanks." He said looking away for a minute, "Why haven't I seen you around before?"**_

 _ **Esme felt her cheeks flush a little bit in embarrassment before answering, "I don't really go out often."**_

" _ **But you go to the lacrosse games?" He asked.**_

" _ **My sister says that I need to get out of the house more often." She said as they both laughed.**_

 _ **End Flashback**_

 _Esme._ Now he remembered who she was. He had met her in his English class two years ago. She looked so different now. It was like she was far more beautiful than he could remember. He recognized her from somewhere else as well though. He just couldn't remember it right this very moment but he was determined to figure out where else he remembered her. Stiles gave him a nudge as Scott looked at him and asked, "What?"

"Dude you went into like LaLaLand, what were you even thinking about?" Stiles asked.

"I finally remember her!" Scott said.

"Well congratulations on that. Took you a while." Stiles said, "What made you remember that you knew her or knew of her?"

"She was in my English class two years ago but I've also seen her somewhere else that I just can't quite put my finger on." Scott said.

"Well we should probably head to class. What do you have first?" Stiles asked.

"History, you?" Scott asked.

"Same. Hopefully we learn something interesting in this class." Stiles said as the duo made their way towards their history class.

Walking into the room, Scott took a look around the room and noticed that the only two seats that were free were the ones behind the girl that they were just talking about. Stiles noticed the expression on Scott's face and made a beeline to take the seat behind the first empty one. Once he saw the look on Scott's face, he couldn't help but laugh to himself. Scott took the seat behind Esme and gave Stiles a look. This wasn't entirely a bad thing. Maybe being seated behind her would allow him to talk to her more. What was he talking about? He had barely even cared about her before so what was different about it now? Maybe it was just the fact that there was something about her that intrigued him. Or maybe it was just that this summer seemed to have changed her.

"Dude, you've got to stop staring at her." Stiles whispered.

"I'm not staring." Scott muttered as Stiles smirked.

"Hey Esme!" Stiles said as Scott shifted in his seat.

Esme turned around to look at both guys giving them a polite smile before saying, "Hi Stiles. Scott."

"How was your summer?" Stiles asked.

"Great and the both of yours?" She asked.

"We've had a pretty normal summer. Do anything fun?" Stiles asked looking at Esme's hair, "Besides change your hair."

"No not really. Been here all summer." Esme said as Stiles kicked Scott's foot.

"Why haven't we seen you out all summer?" Scott asked as Esme blushed a little.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys, I've decided to take a break with my other Teen Wolf Story and start this one. I only own Esme Navarro and my best friend, Bea owns Alena Navarro. Hope you enjoy and any comments that you have! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Surrender**_

What was she to say? That she didn't really have any friends here besides her sister and Derek? She wasn't exactly a loner. It was just that she was scared to make a connection with anyone because she was afraid that they would let her down. She had been in that position before. Where people had let her down. It was one of the reasons why she was afraid to let people into her lives. Another reason that she didn't really have many friends was because she was afraid to lose them. The same way that she had lost Boyd, her only best friend that she ever really had. He had meant so much to her. They had been best friends since they were in kindergarten. He was her first friend and must of all her main protector. When she learned about his death, she made a promise to herself that she wouldn't let anyone get close to her. But Derek had come into their lives and he broke down the walls that she had built in order to gain her trust. Looking away from them and out the window, she lied, "I was getting ready for all of our classes this year."

Now Stiles wasn't the type of person to make anyone feel uncomfortable. Well anyone besides Scott. He was used to picking on that guy but anyways. He and Esme weren't the best of friends but that didn't mean that he didn't know her. Having been in the same school as her since they were in kindergarten, he had known of her. But it wasn't until they were in high school where he had realized what kind of a person she was. She was definitely a sweet girl. She was also really smart. She and Lydia would definitely be considered one of the smartest in their classes. He had never really seen Esme hanging out with other people though, which made him just a little curious. He did want to get to know her not because this was their last year but because he seemed to feel a connection with her.

Scott, on the other hand, still couldn't get the fact that she lived across the street from him and he hadn't even paid attention to that little detail. But what also crossed his mind was the fact that Derek was dropping her off to school. Sure Stiles had told him that Derek was dating Alena's sister. But what if there was something more to that? Or was he over-analyzing it? Maybe he was just over-analyzing. He wanted to ask Esme but before he could Mr. Yukimura had come into the room to begin his history lecture.

The hour long History class seemed to go by so slow for the students. No matter how much Mr. Yukimura tried to make it interesting, the sound of the bell sent them into happiness. Esme packed up her things and headed out of the classroom. Walking out of the room, she heard her name being called so she turned to find Stiles calling her. "Esme, wanna join Scott and I for lunch later?" Stiles asked.

"Sure?" She said as Scott's eyes lit up.

"Good! So where are you headed to now?" Stiles asked.

"Math class." She told him.

"What math class?" Scott asked.

"Trigonometry." She said.

"I have that class too. Is it okay if I walk with you?" Scott asked as Stiles tried to hold his laughter in.

Esme blushed and nodded her head. Stiles looked between the two and chuckled, "I'll leave you two lovebirds to that. See you two at lunch." Esme and Scott blushed even more as Stiles chuckled before walking away. Scott made a gesture for her to go ahead. Esme led the way to their class. Following her, Scott couldn't help himself when he asked, "How do you know Derek?"

Esme turned her head so that she could look at him and said, "He's my sister's boyfriend."

"How'd they meet?" Scott asked.

Esme wasn't quite sure if she wanted to share those details with Scott especially since this was the first time that he had ever really spoken to her. Let alone notice her. They had been in the same grade school since they were little but Esme was always the same quiet girl who couldn't find it inside to build confidence and speak her mind. She had always thought that Scott was an interesting boy. There was just something about him that made her curious to want to get to know him. And even though she wanted to get to know Scott even more, she was still hesitant on sharing these things with someone she wasn't exactly close with. "I'd rather not talk about it." She said looking away from him as she thought about Boyd.

He looked at her and simply nodded his head. He knew when he shouldn't pry into something that wasn't really his business. Maybe one day she would be able to tell him. Walking towards their trigonometry class, Scott let her enter the classroom and sat behind her. His eyes watched and observed what she did. Pulling out her notebook, she pulled out a pencil and wrote down the date before using a highlighter to highlight the date. Setting the highlighter down, she waited till their teacher came into the room to begin the lecture. From Scott's perspective, he could obviously tell that she was an organized person.

Throughout their trigonometry period, Scott's thoughts focused on trying to determine where he had seen Esme before besides school. But something about her gave him this feeling that they or he needed to know more about her. There was something about her that was intriguing him now. An hour later, they were done with classes and students were filing out the door. Esme got up form her seat and packed her belongings. She saw Scott still in his seat. "Scott, is everything okay?" She asked as he shook his head.

"What?" He asked looking at her.

"I asked if everything was okay. Everyone's left the room and you were still sitting there." She said zipping up her backpack.

"Oh yeah I'm fine sorry just got lost in my train of thought." He said getting up form his seat to gather his stuff.

Esme slipped on her backpack & looked back at him to see him staring at her. She blushed before quickly looking away. She headed for the door and heard him following after her. She was used to having lunch with Boyd during this time but since his death, she had always preferred to sit outside by herself. It was her way of clearing her thoughts but today would be different for her since she was going to eat with Stiles and Scott. She didn't or she wasn't really sure what to expect. But this was the first time in her life that she was hanging out with people. She had been stuck in a bubble of doing things that felt comfortable to her. "You okay?" She heard him ask.

Looking up at him, she nodded her head responding, "Yeah. I was just thinking about how it was really nice of Stiles to offer me a chance to have lunch with you guys."

Scott smiled at her as he opened the hallway door for her so that they could head outside to meet the group. Esme looked up to the sky to silently say a prayer to Boyd asking him to make sure that she was making the right decision. She followed Scott over to a table where six other people were. She watched as all their eyes looked at Scott before landing at her. She stopped in steps suddenly realizing what a mistake this could be. Scott stopped and looked at her as well before saying, "Hey you'll be okay. They're really nice and you already know Stiles. Here take my hand." Scott offered his hand out to her and she reached for it feeling a little electricity rushing through the both of them. Their eyes looked down at their intertwined hands before looking at each other. Esme blushed and so did he.

* * *

 _Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I've had a pretty rough couple of weeks so finding time to write was quite difficult. But i do want to get a few more updates out there for you guys. I'm sorry if this is a little all over the place. I may update this chapter but for now I quite like it. Leave a review to let me know what you think! Hope you guys like it!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Surrender**_

Scott guided Esme towards their table of friends just as Stiles stood up to greet them. He gave Esme a quick hug just as she made a face to herself. He had never hugged her before but she appreciated the gesture. Stiles let go of her and did a handshake with Scott. Scott was the one who introduced Esme to the rest of the group. "Guys, this is Esme. Esme, these are our friends. This is Mason, Liam, Kira, Malia, and Lydia." He said pointing to each of them.

"Hi." Esme whispered so quietly that the rest of the group had to lean in to hear her.

"Don't be shy, Esme. We're all pretty friendly" Scott said as she sat down between Stiles and Scott.

She felt them all staring at her before the one with strawberry blonde hair looked at her again before asking, "You were good friends with Boyd weren't you?"

Esme felt the air being sucked out of her at the sound of his name. No matter how many years had gone by it was still hard to hear it and not see him standing beside her. Scott and Stiles looked over at her. Vernon Boyd IV. _Boyd_. He had been part of Derek's pack. They heard her speak up, "He was my best friend." Scott noticed the sudden change in her voice almost like it was hard to even mention his name. Stiles and Scott looked at each other. Puzzle pieces coming together for them. Lydia apologized for asking as Esme whispered, "It's okay. It's just still really hard to hear his name and not have him here next to me."

"We understand." Scott said looking at her.

Esme looked at him and nodded her head. She just needed to leave. She slowly excused herself saying that she needed to go to the restroom. They watched as she walked back into the school building. Scott wanted to follow her but Stiles put his hand out to stop him. Esme made her way to the office and asked if she could go home saying she wasn't feeling well. The receptionist nodded her head and asked who Esme wanted her to call to pick her up. "Can you call Derek? My sister's in school." She said as the receptionist went to check her file to make sure that Derek was listed as an emergency contact.

 _A few minutes later…_

Esme walked out of the school building and headed towards Derek's car getting in rather quickly. Derek looked over at her before driving away from the school. "Everything okay, Emmy?" He asked.

"Yeah." She muttered looking out the window thinking about Boyd and how he would always know how to make her smile or laugh after a bad day.

"Hey, what happened?" Derek asked as she looked at him with tears forming around her eyes, "Someone mentioned him again?"

Esme could only nod her head before she turned to look out the window tears falling from her eyes. Derek didn't ask any more questions and just drove them home. When they arrived home, Esme gout out of the car and headed towards her room while Derek locked up his car. Esme opened her bedroom door and collapsed onto her bed just as her tears began to stream down her face. She had been doing so well. Five minutes later, Derek walked into the house and looked up the stairs. He knew Esme was in her room and as much as he wanted to check if she was okay he knew that she needed her space. After 30 minutes had passed, Derek had decided to check up on her to see how she was doing. When he got to her room, he found her coming in the bathroom holding her arm that was bleeding. "Emmy, what happened?" He asked rushing to her side.

"Something's wrong with me." She said as she looked up at him with violet colored eyes.

* * *

Author's Note: I know it's a tad bit shorter than usual but I thought it was good to leave it where it was at. The next chapter will definitely pick it up. Anyways! I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter! Thank you for the reviews,follows, and favorites!


End file.
